my_hero_academia_fanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Premonition
Premonition is a Quirk that allows the user to predict the future (or guess past events) with extremely high accuracy by subconsciously analyse everything with special high-frequency radio waves emitted from the brain that has a radius of 50 metres, scanning wavelengths of light, atoms that come in contact with the emissions and the neural oscillations of other individuals. History On one occasion, a terrorist attack was predicted using this Quirk, and the attack was prevented by capturing the terrorists ahead of time. Description This Quirk is always working subconsciously, and produces microwaves that analyse atoms and relays information to the brain, using this information the user can almost accurately predict the future or guess events that happened in the past, but requires a calm mind to get the most accurate predictions (94.27%). When sufficient information is gathered, it manifests as a kind of 'Deja Vu', allowing the user to see very accurate temporary visions of different future timelines. These visions can also exist as small hallucinations when the user is located in a certain place, or around certain people or objects. The downside of this Quirk is that due to the brain constantly being stressed and emitting radiowaves, it frequently cause headaches when the Quirk inadvertently activates after filling certain requirements for it to activate, information gathered and pieced together by the brain can be inaccurate too, it could result in false visions that can be triggered by intense emotions (61.04%) or simply just false predictions, leading the user to a false feeling of certainty. The user can then try to manipulate and orchestrate events happening to prevent an undesirable future. Additionally, two simultaneous predictions of different timelines can come at once, and the user is able to choose between which timeline to diverge into, often this heavily affects events that can occur around the user. A creative user of Premonition may also refuse the two premonitions, conceiving a third option that may lead into a different timeline from the two predicted. Abilities Because this ability works by projecting waves from the body, it can also be used to detect past events, such as where something has been or will be. However, the Quirk cannot be activated willingly, and a prediction will only happen under certain circumstances: * Generally the Quirk only activates if the brain collects more than enough information for it to conceive a very accurate premonition hallucination. * A premonition hallucination can also activate without fully accurate information provided it is essential for the user's survival, this premonition is driven by subconscious survival instinct to better lead the user to surviving an event. The user will often feel a need to follow the instinctive premonitions. * The Quirk may also activate under intense emotions, but if the data that the brain collected is insufficient, it may lead the user into believing a false premonition. * Occasionally, looking at objects, people, things, or being in a certain place can trigger a very powerful "Deja Vu" hallucination, making the user perceive the world in a very different manner compared to how normal people do, such as seeing an event that has long passed or will take years to arrive. The more accurate the prediction, the higher pain inflicted on the brain, this is why the user may get sudden jolts of pain in the head after an inadvertent activation of the Quirk happens, because the brain collected enough information and proceeds to 'dump' the prediction results, essentially overloading the brain for a split second and causing it to strongly hallucinate (sometimes in nightmarish ways) for a while.Category:Quirks KlartraumSprites Category:Quirks